The Calm Before the Storm
by Bellatrix7
Summary: Takes place after the sixth HP book. Ginny is a bit upset with Harry and yet he still loves her.
1. Chapter 1

The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I wouldnt be in High School. Oh and I credit the French to size1 width100 noshade 

Ch 1

Ginny sat on her bed at the Burrow. It was the summer of Bill and Fleur's wedding. More specifically it was the week of the wedding and Ginny didn't want to leave her room for anything. She didn't want to sleep, or eat, or walk through the yard on the sunny summer days. Why did she do this? Simple, really. She didn't want to see Harry.

He had left Hogwarts to go to his aunt's and uncle's house for a week, and then he came back to the Burrow. Now, Harry had been there for two weeks and Ginny hadn't left her room except to use the loo, and even then she walked as if she were a ghost of her old self.

Ginny sat up all night only to hear Harry outside of her room making sure no one harmed her. At least he still cared about her. On this particular day Ginny was supposed to go into Daigon Ally to try her bride's maid dress on. Only she couldn't stand Fleur or her sister Gabrielle. Honestly, she was going to strangle them if she heard those French twits say one more thing about her in those obnoxious accents of theirs.

There was a knock on Ginny's door and she walked over to it to open it. Hermione came in what seemed like a fit of furry. "If I hear those two French Fairies say one more thing about my hair I swear I am going to hex them back to the beginning of Magic!"

"They're that bad aren't they?"

"Yes, they are! Only now they have stared to speak about me in French, but they don't know that I fluently speak that bloody language!"

"Really? Oh Hermione, would you come with me to the dress fitting so that you can tell me what the hell they are saying about me?"

"Of course, I can, Ginny. Besides that's what I was sent up to get you for. They're leaving."

"Oh Gods, Here we go," Ginny muttered so softly that Hermione strained to hear it.

As the girls exited the room they nearly bumped into Charlie and his girlfriend Emily, who were snogging in front of Ginny's door.

"God Charlie, get a room!"

Emily and Charlie parted and both blushed. Charlie's seemed to match the fiery color of his hair where Emily's was a light pink that seemed to compliment her raven black hair. "We will," Charlie said as he escorted Emily to the room all the way at the end of the hallway that had been reserved for Bill and Fleur.

"I hope they don't find anything," Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded her agreement.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the kitchen they were greeted by Molly who seemed to be close to screaming. "Well you four girls better be off if you are going to be at Madam Malkin's on time."

Gabrielle looked at her older sister with pure distaste written on her pretty little features. She whispered to her sister, "Perfectionner maintenant nous devons rester avec eux deux. Ginny était assez mauvais, mais maintenant nous avons aussi besoin de rester avec Hermione !"

Hermione looked at Ginny and whispered, "She said: 'Perfect now we must stay with both of them. Ginny was bad enough, but now we also need to stay with Hermione!' Honestly those two are the rudest French twits I have ever met."

Fleur glared at her sister and hissed, "Gabrielle, s'il vous plaît vos manières. Je crois que le sait-il-tout sait que nous disons."

"Que les déchets. Elle wouldnt sait un mot français s'il le morceau elle dans l'âne !" Gabrielle spat at her older sister.

"Fleur said: 'Gabrielle, please your manners. I do believe that the know-it-all knows what we are saying.' And then Gabrielle said: 'That's rubbish. She wouldn't know a French word if it bit her in the ass!' Oh yeah well that little ballerina wouldn't know English if it bit her in the arse!"

"Vell, shall ve go now?" Fleur said breaking up the two conversations with her broken English.

Hermione and Ginny nodded and the four women apparted to the door of the robe shop.

* * *

_AN: Reviews Get you more Chapters!_


	2. The Dress Fitting

Okay here's the deal I dont own these people I _**RENT**_ them!

* * *

Ch 2 

Fleur glided into the store and Madam Malkin's daughter looked up from her work. "A Miss Delacour, are you here for the fitting?"

"Stupid question," Hermione whispered to Ginny who giggled.

"Yes, ve are. Ginny you vill go first."

Ginny walked over to the counter where the woman handed her a dress of dark purple with green embellishment around the neck line and bottom. She pulled the dress over her head and looked at it in the mirror. It was loose not at all the way it was a week ago. Had she really lost that much weight? She walked out of the dressing room to only see the four women in front of her giver looks that ranged from worried to bewildered.

"Oh mon, c'est plutôt détaché n'est pas il?" Fleur asked out loud.

To which Gabrielle said, "Oui, il semble presque comme elle porte une tente au lieu d'une robe."

"Hermione, can you come here please?" Ginny asked. "What the Hell did they say this time?"

"Well, Fleur was somewhat polite. She said that your dress is rather loose to which Gabrielle said and I quote: 'Yes, it seems almost like she is wearing a tent instead of a dress.' Merlin, that little twit becomes more annoying with every word she says."

"Well this is easily fixed," Mademoiselle Malkin said. She flicked her wand a few times and the dress resized itself to fit Ginny perfectly. "Perfect. Now you dear," She said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle entered the dressing room and within moments she came out in a dress almost identical to Ginny's. All that was different was the color of the embellishment where Ginny's had been green Gabrielle's was silver. Of course this one fit it's wearer perfectly and was almost immediately returned to it's hanger.

Then Fleur stepped into the dressing room where she changed into her wedding gown. A moment latter she stepped out to show the women her radiance. The dress was a traditional white with gold lilies and roses embroidered on the train. It was strapless and hugged to every curve of Fleur's body. In short it was beautiful.

After much cooing about Fleur's dress and a bit of conversation about how Ginny's had not properly fit her, the women had paid for the dresses and were off to return to the Burrow.

When they returned Fleur began to boast on how beautiful she was in her dress and how pretty Gabrielle looked in her dress conveniently forgetting about Ginny and the mess of a dress she had.

But that didn't matter much to Ginny as she climbed the stair to her room. It was getting late nearly nightfall and she wanted to get to her room before Harry did for his nightly watch. As she turned the corner she moaned seeing Harry right outside her bedroom door.

"Ginny, how was the fitting?"

"Fine," she lied.

Harry didn't buy it for a second. "Ginny, I can always tell when something is bothering you. What happened?"

"OH do you want to know for my protection or something? Because if it is for that reason then I most certainly will not be telling you. Now if you don't mind I am going to bed before you come up with another clever question to get me more pissed off?" And with that Ginny left Harry in silence.


	3. A meeting with Harry

Yeah still dont own any of this. Much thanks to my Beta John.

* * *

Ch 3

"I never meant to hurt you, Gin," Harry whispered to himself as he slumped against the door to Ginny's room.

She didn't think that she was meant to hear that but she did and as a result Ginny opened the door. "Harry, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Harry looked up in surprise. "But you did. And I want you to know that that hurt is still there and its real. I want you to know that, Harry, but more importantly I want you to know that I am going to be right here waiting for you to come back, waiting to start a new life with you. Promise me, that you will return." Ginny knelt at Harry's side now and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with compassion written deep in his eyes. He took a deep breath then said, "Ginny, if I told you other wise I wouldn't be completely honest with you. I promise you with all my heart that I will return to you. I still love you, but know that I do all this to protect you and keep you alive so that when I do return I can return to someone that will love me no matter what." Harry looked at Ginny as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What if you don't return? And I am alone and loveless for the rest of my life."

"Then you promise me that if I do not come back that you will find another love, and that you will not be forever mourning my death. I wouldn't be able to deal with things if I knew you were unhappy because of me."

"I promise, but know that I will never find another one that I will love as I love you."

"And I am not asking you to find someone that you can love like that. I only ask you to find another love if I do not return."

"I… I understand," Ginny whispered. They were still looking into each other's eyes when she leaned in at the same time he leaned in and their lips connected in the perfect kiss.

* * *

Okay, I know short well more reviews more chapters.


End file.
